


Lust

by tonkssweeney



Series: The Seven Deadly Sins Anthology [1]
Category: Hanson (Band)
Genre: F/M, Incest, M/M, Pining, Seven Deadly Sins, Sibling Incest, Underage Masturbation, Unrequited Lust
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-20
Updated: 2019-05-20
Packaged: 2020-03-08 18:56:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18900634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tonkssweeney/pseuds/tonkssweeney
Summary: Zac Hanson lusts after his brother.





	Lust

**2000**

__

_Lust: An obsession or intense longing for sex, money, power, and objects of affection._

If you were to ask Zac Hanson, he wouldn't be able to tell you why the feelings started. He just knew that they were there, lingering in the air like invisible particles of dust. The feelings, ever present as they were, were now threatening to overtake him and consume his entire being from the inside out, suffocating him like a pair of tight hands around his neck. Try as he might, Zac was losing the battle against the incestual urges he had for his older brother Taylor, and Taylor was no damn help in the situation. He was an unrelenting tease.

When Zac thought about it long enough, he realized that his sinful feelings began when he was an innocent child. He and Taylor would hide in their tree house from their older brother, Isaac, reading comic books or playing games. It became their own personal form of entertainment; whenever they heard Isaac call their names they would instantly climb the ladder into the tree house and sneak under blankets or whatever furniture they could squeeze behind. Of course Isaac always found them, despite the "No Isaacs Allowed" sign that they put on the stairs, but that didn't make the frustrated expression on his face any less humorous to them. The natural endorphins from their so-called game of hide and seek usually had them collapsing in a fit of giggles onto the floor of the tree house. Zac's head would immediately find it's home in Taylor's lap each time because he knew exactly what would happen next. Taylor's fingers wound their way into Zac's long hair, brushing and twirling it without thought as they came down from their adrenaline rush. The simple, innocent gesture of those slender fingers in his hair were the start of urges that would become a lifelong battle for Zac.

The feelings continued through puberty because of the night Taylor came home from his first real date bragging about his first real make-out session with some girl named Amelia. Zac asked him what it was like to kiss a girl as he had obviously never experienced it himself, and Taylor was happy to show him with actions and not words. The kiss was over almost as soon as it had begun and much to Zac's dismay, it was never spoken about it again. Nevertheless, that kiss was the key that unlocked those feelings that Zac had kept sealed in his heart since childhood, and it slowly sent him spiraling out of control.

A few years later, Zac met Marion when both of their bands went on tour together. He figured she was pretty enough to be a decent distraction from his all-consuming thoughts about Taylor. Marion was a little older and had obviously dated boys before, because she was quick to take the lead in the physical part of their relationship. She initiated the first kiss and let Zac get to third base mere hours after their first date. Marion wasn't a fool; she knew this thing with Zac was a temporary arrangement, but she didn't seem to mind and that was exactly what he needed. It made Zac wonder if she was looking for a distraction too, and if so, he was happy to oblige. Either way, the interruption in his obsessive Taylor routine was wholly welcomed. Before Marion, Zac would spend countless nights in his bunk touching himself at the thought of his brother. It was impossible not to, considering he had the best view of Taylor's ass onstage from behind his drum kit. He could easily gawk and stare all he wanted and no one would be the wiser. It was both a blessing and a curse, Zac decided.

What didn't help Zac's obsession was Taylor's incessant cock teasing. Whether accidental or purposeful, it kept Zac up at night in more ways than one. It was the way he licked his lips to dampen them after talking too much during interviews. It was the too tight jeans that showed every curve of his hips and the outline of a bulge that seemed to be forever present. It drove the fans crazy, but it drove Zac _insane._

An entire tour worth of teasing and having a perfect view of Taylor's taut ass each night was almost too much to bear. Zac's feelings percolated until he reached the point of no return and he needed release - immediately - giving him the gumption he needed to step onto Marion's bus. Poor Marion was on the receiving end of Zac's hormones, although she definitely did not seem to mind. Nor did she seem to be bothered by the fact that on more than one occasion Taylor's name slipped from Zac's lips as he came.

Sex with Marion was something that should have left Zac feeling satisfied, but instead he felt as frustrated as ever. He maybe even hated himself a little bit. What kind of sicko thinks of their brother while they're in bed with their girlfriend? Fifteen year old Zac Hanson, that's who.

After a quickie in the bathroom Zac left Marion's bus and went back to his own, only to find Taylor sitting on the couch in the lounge waiting for him. The groan that left his lips when he saw him was both audible and distinct. Taylor was the last person he needed to see right now. As much as he desired him, being around him every day was a constant, painful reminder of what Zac could never have.

"Well nice to see you too," Taylor quipped, his eyebrow arched.

"Sorry," Zac mumbled and kicked his sneakers off. "Was just hoping for some peace and quiet, that's all."

"Everything alright?" Taylor asked inquisitively. His eyes were boring into Zac, making him feel more uncomfortable than he already did. Taylor had a way of observing people with awkward, longing stares.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Why do you ask?"

Taylor shrugged. "Just checking. You were almost late for bus call and you came on here looking... I don't know. Flustered."

Zac chuckled and took a seat on the other end of the couch. It was always safest to keep as much distance between him and Taylor as possible. "Oh, right. Well I definitely wasn't feeling _flustered_ if you know what I mean. I just came from Marion's bus."

The silence that lingered between the both of them was deafening. It was obvious that the wheels in Taylor's head were turning, but it wasn't obvious what he was thinking. Taylor had a way with words, but Zac knew he kept a lot hidden in that imaginative brain of his, probably for good reason.

"You're having sex?" he finally asked, his voice steady but not without brotherly concern. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"Oh God, you're not going to give me _the talk_ , are you? Mom and Dad have already given it to me, I don't need to get it from you-"

"Relax, Zac. I'm just... surprised, that's all. You're too young to be having sex."

Zac made sure to roll his eyes hard enough for Taylor to see. Typical Taylor, never practicing what he preached. His hypocrisy was starting to get real old. "Really, Tay? Pot calling the kettle black much?"

"Zac, come on. I'm just looking out for you, okay?" He scooted over to the middle cushion and rested his arm along the back of the couch behind Zac's head. Zac pressed back further into the arm of the couch as if the extra inch of space would save him from Taylor's delicious body heat.

"I'm fine, Tay. I promise. I'm good. I'm always safe."

Taylor fingered the ends of Zac's ponytail in a gesture that reminded him of those days in the tree house. Those days which felt like they were only yesterday but also an eternity ago.

"Good."

Zac didn't dare move his head for fear that it would make Taylor stop what he was doing. His actions, as simple as they were, were sending sparks of electricity down Zac's spine. It had been a while since they touched in a way that wasn't a brotherly hug or a high-five or clasped hands as they took their bows on stage. Zac was desperate for anything more that Taylor would give him and this was a welcomed change of pace.

He glanced at his brother out of the corner of his eye, offering him a sideways grin. "Remember when you used to play with my hair up in the tree house? That was nice."

_Remember that time you let me practice kissing with you? That was even nicer._

"Oh, yeah! I forgot how much you liked it. I remember calling you CatZac because you always purred like a kitten." Taylor continued, and was essentially petting Zac like some type of house pet. He was enjoying it, oddly enough.

Zac grinned even wider and nuzzled Taylor's hand, purring. His purr came out raspy and deep, much different now that puberty was changing his voice. He both loved and hated the way Taylor was smirking at him. But Taylor couldn't have known the extent to which Zac was enjoying this, could he? Did he?

That idea was challenged when Zac felt Taylor pull his hair out of the ponytail and rake his fingers through it from scalp to tips. The mostly innocent act was already making his body betray him and the way his erection was straining against the harsh material of his jeans was becoming more painful by the second. He grabbed a pillow, placed it over his lap and shifted his legs under him, acting like he was trying to get comfortable. 

Taylor saw right through him, he was sure of it. It wasn't like he was the first person to use the 'cover your boner with a pillow' trick.

The bus began driving away from the venue and one by one everyone else walked through the bus to their bunks for bed, leaving Taylor and Zac in the lounge alone. Taylor paused his strokes every time someone walked in the room, and immediately would resume them once they left. That act alone lead Zac to believe that he knew exactly what he was doing. Why else would he stop touching him when other people were nearby?

The better part of Zac told him that he should go to bed too, but his legs wouldn't follow. Taylor had complete control over his mind, and now his body. He was at his mercy.

"That feels nice," he mumbled, not really knowing what else to say. Taylor was just staring at him, grinning as he played with his hair. 

"Good," he replied. After a brief pause, he spoke up again, "Does Marion do this for you?"

"No..."

"But you're happy with her, right?"

_No. She's not you._

Zac shrugged and played with the corner of the pillow. "Happy enough."

Taylor nodded and continued playing with Zac's hair. Silence lingered over them as if they were both contemplating that last statement. It was a little awkward, if Zac was being honest.

"What's with all the Marion questions? Is someone jealous?" Zac had a penchant for being a smart ass and he was no stranger to using it as a defense mechanism. His taunt cut through the palpable tension like a knife.

"Just looking out for my baby brother, that's all," Taylor replied, his voice calm. It wasn't often he'd let himself get wrapped up in Zac's defenses.

Zac was aching inside his jeans, desperate for release. He wanted nothing more than to slip away from Taylor and crawl into his bunk and jerk off. But there was no way to stand up without his problem becoming painfully obvious, and it seemed like Taylor had zero plans to stop what he was doing any time soon. He was stuck.

"You're going to put me to sleep if you keep doing the hair thing," he lied. What he wanted to do was the exact opposite of sleep, but it was the only normal excuse he could think of right on the spot.

"Gotcha," Taylor chuckled and untangled his fingers, letting his hand rest on the back of the couch. Zac pulled his hair back into a pony tail once again, hoping just a little that it would dissuade Taylor from playing with it for the rest of the night. "I guess I should probably head for the shower, then. Catch you in the morning."

"Goodnight."

Zac could have sworn that Taylor swayed his hips in deliberate motions as he walked away towards the back of the bus. But Zac also knew that there was a high probability that he only saw what he wanted to see. For all he knew, every bit of Taylor's flirting was totally made up in his demented head.

Once he knew it was safe to stand up, he wandered down the hallway towards the bunks. He paused outside of the bathroom to listen to the pitter-patter of the water falling against the shower wall. That sound which typically relaxed him, only made him more turned on because it was accompanied by thoughts of his wet, naked brother.

Zac let out a heavy sigh as he changed into his pajama shorts and a fresh tee-shirt. He crawled into his bunk and all but slammed the curtain shut. The gentle sound of the shower was still ringing through his ears, and he closed his eyes tight, wishing away the familiar thoughts that crept into his mind every night.

What was Taylor doing in there? Was he shaving his pathetic excuse for facial hair? Washing away sweat from that night's performance? Lathering shampoo through his hair? Zac imagined what it would be like to have a front row seat to the show that was Taylor's shower. He pictured Taylor washing his hair, a stream of foam and shampoo trickling down the curve of his spine as he rinsed it out. He imagined Taylor's soapy hands running over his body, stopping to pay just enough attention to his toned chest and stomach. He pictured bubbles making themselves at home in the trail of blonde hair that lead straight to his hard...

Zac bit his bottom lip to stifle a moan that threatened to escape as he wrapped his hand tight around his throbbing dick. He pulled at himself hurriedly, needing release just as much as he needed oxygen.

He wanted nothing more than to join Taylor in the shower and press him into the wall, pinning him against it with lips against lips and hips against hips. He was desperate to hear Taylor moan as he raked his teeth down the side of his neck, biting into the pale flesh hard enough to leave a bruise. He wanted to touch him, taste him, and make him feel good like no one else ever could. He was convinced no one could make him feel as good as he could. No one.

Zac didn't realize how furiously he was jerking himself off until he felt himself teeter over the edge. "Fuck," he whimpered as he came hard into his hand, his grip still tight until every last drop was spent. 

Once he had cleaned himself up with a few tissues, he rolled onto his side and pulled the covers over his head. The shame he felt paled in comparison to the satisfaction he got from getting off on those sweet, sinful thoughts of his brother, but it was still there. Shame stuck with him like an unwanted best friend.

As he laid there in his lonely, cramped bunk, he wondered how he had gotten so far off the path of normal human emotions. Where had he gone wrong? This night was only one in a history of self-deprecating nights. As time went on, it felt like the odds were getting slimmer for Zac to have a shot at a normal life.

Why had God forsaken him?

Zac wished he could say that his lust for his brother was just a teenage anomaly; an over abundance of hormones that just seemed to attach themselves to his older, at times too close brother. But Zac would soon find out that as the years went by those forbidden feelings would only seem to amplify, making him need to repent his sins over and over again.


End file.
